


Unconventional Love: Vegas

by Mystrye



Series: Unexpected Bonds [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Concerts, Conventions, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Las Vegas, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Supernatural Convention, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: Sky goes to a Supernatural Convention in Vegas andThis story is a short vingette that takes place in the Unconventional Love universe but has little to no bearing on the rest of the story.





	1. Vegas Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This should be about one to two chapters. You probably will want to read Unconventional Love before you read this but you don't have to.

I knew better than to argue when Jensen handed me a Gold pass to the convention, along with a stern order to use the card he gave me to buy whatever I wanted. I was never going to get used to it and I hated the idea that anyone might think I was with either of my Alphas because of their money, but I also knew better than to argue. I did argue when Jared handed me a second pass so I could bring a friend. 

“You either take a friend, or I will hire a bodyguard to be with you the whole time.” It was one of the few times that Jared was stern. “I don't want you alone, because we won't be there until Saturday.” 

I pouted a bit before relenting. We'd gotten me a room in the host hotel so I could have the full experience. Casey sputtered and couldn't breathe when I told her where we were going. After seeing her excitement, I couldn't stay mad that my Alphas had spent the money anymore. Instead, it meant the world that they cared about my friends. 

So Casey and I caught a flight to Las Vegas. “We HAVE to come back here to see shows and stuff!!!!” She exclaimed while snapping pictures from the Uber to the hotel. 

“What are we going to do about your hair?” She asked suddenly as we checked into the hotel.

I stared at her oddly, “What do you mean?” 

She rolled her eyes. “You're a little recognizable now. These fans are a little crazy, they are going to know it's you!” 

I frowned, catching my reflection in a mirror. An idea made my lips quirk into a smile. “Okay, we need to find a Walgreens or something.” 

\---

Thursday and Friday were a blur. Casey and I watched panels from our front row seats. We got autographs and had PhotoOps with people I both knew and hadn't gotten to meet yet. It was funny to see David, Kim, and Briana hold back their excitement when they recognized me in line. 

“I'm undercover.” I whispered to Kim as she hugged me tight. 

“I love it!” 

Those Ops went by so fast but it was all great fun. Until Saturday rolled around. 

-We just landed, Omega. Can't wait to see you.- Jared texted me early on Saturday. -Meet us at our hotel?-

I smirked. -Can’t.- I answered. -I have Misha's PhotoOp and Panel.-

My phone rang then and I laughed, ducking out of the vendor room to find a quiet place to talk. “You see that man every week!” It was Jensen.

“I see you every week.” I responded, trying to hold back the laughter in my chest.

He growled. “Omega…”

“You told me to have fun and enjoy the con experience and I am.” I responded. 

“But…” he sighed. “Fine. Are you coming to the concert tonight?”

“Are you going to tell me who the special guest is?” I asked. He had been refusing to tell me. Wanted it to be a surprise, which was frustrating. 

“Nope.” 

“Ass.”

“'Mega…” he growled again. 

I smiled sweetly even though I knew he couldn't see it. “What?”

There was movement on the phone before Jared's voice came through the speaker at my ear. “He's grumpy because he hasn't see you in three days. No pictures or anything, 'Mega.” It sounded like he was pouting. 

I sighed. “Fine. I have a surprise for you both but you have to wait until after the concert tonight, okay?”

“He wanted you backstage when he sings, tonight.” Jared said softly. 

“I'm going to be front row.” I responded. “I want to actually see him when he sings, not hiding behind a curtain.” 

“Well he's smiling now.” Jared answered. 

“Good. Now, I have to go get in line for my Misha picture. I will see you both tonight. I love you both.” They returned their love and I hung up before ducking back into the vendor room to find Casey. 

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur until I found myself sitting in my seat for the concert. In truth, I would have rather been standing and dancing, but there wasn't a whole lot of room to do that and still see the stage. Casey had made me listen to Louden Swain's music on the flight and I had to admit that I liked it. Both their original works and their covers. Seeing Kim and Briana sing was a real treat. 

Then I saw the bodyguards moving around the stage and I knew Jensen was coming out. My heart pumped in my chest and I couldn't breathe. Fuck, he was gorgeous. I could smell him from where I sat. His Alpha scent was something I could pick out in crowd and it never failed to make me hot. As the curtains behind him fluttered closed, I could smell Jared as well. Both were pent up. I had thought they would have enjoyed their hotel room a bit before coming over, but it would seem than neither had done anything to take the edge off. 

Jensen focused on the crowd, eyes searching beyond the bright lights. He could smell me, just like I could him, but I felt his eyes pass over me a few times. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Finally, his eyes landed on Casey then snapped to mine. Those green eyes went wide for a just a minute and I smirked. But before he could do anything, the music started and his attention was drawn back to what he was supposed to be doing. 

I watched the rock concert that ensued. Screaming and singing along when I could. I knew he could sing but I'd never seen anything like this. I couldn't breathe as he finished the song. I wanted to jump the stage and throw myself at him in that moment. 

He must have gotten a whiff of my scent, my desperate need for him because his eyes caught mine. He flashed me a smirk and a wink that the girl behind me thought was for her. I ignored her fangirl dramatics and focused on him. 

The second song going to kill me. I hated to admit I didn't really know the guy who joined him on stage. But I didn't care. I watched my Alpha rock out to the Bon Jovi cover and melted in my seat. The song ended and he left the stage. Before the next song could start, I apologized to Casey and ran for the doors out of the theater. 

I looked around wildly. Creation didn't actually know me yet. They were not going to just let me into the backstage area. Then like a real life angel, Cliff poked his head out of a door.

“Cmon, Sky-girl!” 

I ran as fast as my heels and tight dress would let me. I paused for half a second to kiss the large man on the cheek before flinging myself into the arms of my Alpha. I barely, thought. I'm not even sure I saw him before I was launching myself. 

Jensen caught me easily. I crashed my lips against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. There had been a time when I'd worried that I was too heavy for him to hold like this. Both he and Jared had argued and proven their side to be the correct one and took great joy in carrying me around. 

We were moving, but I couldn't tell much more than that. Our kiss was all tongue, teeth and heat. The adrenaline from the performance and being apart for several days was too much for him. “I need you, 'Mega.” He growled in my ear and I nodded swiftly. 

My back met a wall in the next instant. He used the leverage of the wall to hold me up while he unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down enough to pull his cock out. We didn't wait, didn't play around. I needed him inside me too much. He pushed my dress further up my hips and used the fingers of one hand to push my panties to the side. 

He filled me with one stroke. I was wet and my Omega body eagerly took him in, but still with no prep, a scream tore from my lips. His mouth closed over mine, swallowing most of the scream. He eyed me warily after a moment, making sure I was okay, but at my nod, he picked up a ruthless pace. 

Later he would make love to me. Later would ever slow and loving. Right now it was fast. It was hard. It was brutal. It was amazing. 

I clutched at his shoulders as he fucked me against the wall in what I could only assume was an unused room or hallway of the hotel. I could still hear the concert going strong. Just a few feet away were hundreds of screaming fans. Fans who wished they were where I was. Fans who dreamed of this. Later I would think that it made me a horrible person, but in this moment, it only added to the sensation that held my body in their grip. I shook and shuddered and tried not to scream in pleasure as I felt his knot start to catch.

“Fuck, Sky… Omega… I want to knot you so bad. Want to show you who you belong to.” He growled in my ear, his breath coming in pants and I knew he was close. 

I gasped, wanting to feel him stretching me, filling me, locking himself with me just as I would be locked to him. Somehow, my hand made it between us and I managed to wrap my hand around his knot, squeezing as hard as I could while waves of pleasure crashed into me. I heard his cries as he threw his head back and came. My own orgasm hit me and I screamed for a split second before I was drowned out again by lips. It took me a half second to realize that the Alpha kissing me hand Jared's scent. I opened my eyes, still foggy from the ecstasy that was rolling through me, and gazed into Jared's amused eyes. 

It took Jensen and I a few minutes to move but when I did, both Alphas pulled me close into a sandwich hug.

“So…. Purple, hmmm?” Jared grinned, running his fingers through my hair. 

“Do you like it?” I asked. “It's just temporary but I was thinking I might change it.”

Jared kissed me softly as Jensen fixed his pants. “I like the blue, but the purple is pretty hot, too.”

“Fuck yea…” Jensen answered, putting his hat back on.

“No… watching you on stage… that was fucking hot… I almost jumped the stage.” I smirked, leaning against Jared to support my weak legs, and pulling Jensen close to me again. 

“Watching you two fuck against the wall just know was fucking hot too…” Jared bent and whispered hotly into my ear. “Can we go to the hotel now?”

I nodded weakly and let them lead me out of the convention hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky's experience in Vegas continues after the concert.

I texted Casey apologizing again but she waved it off. Evidently, she'd found a girl in the audience that had struck her fancy and I was told NOT to come back to the room. That made me laugh. Casey deserved to have a good time too. Jared was on me the minute we got into the car. My Alphas had squeezed me between them while Cliff drove. I could hear the large man chuckle a little to himself. This wasn't that odd of a scene and I guess he had gotten used to it. He once told me that the boys were the same way with Gen and Dee. They had to behave so much in public that it just sort of exploded out of them once in a safe place. 

Jared pushed me back so I was half laying against Jensen and slid his hands under my skirt. His fingers pressed against the drenched fabric of panties, finding my clit easily. I moanes and shuddered, reaching my hands out to touch him. I needed to feel his hair between my fingers, his flesh under my hands, but Jensen caught me. His hands wrapped around my wrists and gently pulled my arms over my head until they were wrapped around his neck. “Don't move, 'Mega.” 

I whimpered a bit and shifted my hips. Jared was moving torturously slow, putting just enough pressure on my clit to leave me squirming, begging for more. He didn't give it though. Instead he kept the same pace, driving me wild as he lightly nipped at my inner thigh. Jensen's hands left my wrists and found my breasts, extra perky in the dress I was wearing combined with my position. My nipples strained against the fabric and his fingers found them easily. I cried out as Jensen pinched both my nipples as Jared nipped a little harder at my thigh. 

The car came to an abrupt halt and Cliff climbed out of the car. Both Jared and Jensen looked amazingly cool and collected while I struggled to pull down my skirt then walk in heels that actually let me see over Jared's shoulder for once. I wobbled between them until we reached the elevator. Cliff left us at that point with a smirk on his face. 

The doors had barely closed when Jared had me pressed against the cool polished surface of the elevator. My nipples pressed against the cold metal and I shivered. His hot breath was against my neck and I could feel him hard, straining against the fabric of his pants, against my lower back. His hands groped me and I couldn't stop myself from wiggling my ass back towards him. I needed him. Fuck I needed him. 

The elevator dinged and we were at their floor. I wobbled again on my heels as I tried to keep up with my two Alphas as they rushed to their room. Jared made a noise I couldn't describe when he saw me wobble and bent down and scooped me into his arms. Jensen had the door open and we were through before I could even protest at being carried. 

I was deposited on my feet at the foot of the large bed. Jared kissed me soundly, taking my breath away, before pulling back and spinning me around. The combined angle of the bed and my heels meant I was bent over with my ass very much in the air. The the air of the hotel room was cool against my overheated skin as Jared pushed my skirt up over my hips and dragged my panties down my legs. He carefully helped me step out of them. 

Jensen moved to the side of the bed and I watched as he took the panties from Jared and put them in his luggage. I evidently was not going to be getting those back. I was so focused in Jensen that I missed Jared stripping out of his pants and was wholly unprepared for when he slid his cock inside me. His hands gripped my hips and slid into me as far has he could with such force that I had to struggle not to fall completely onto the bed. 

“Fuck! Alpha.” I moaned out. 

“I trust you to say when it's too much, Omega.” Jensen said softly and I caught his eyes. “Because tonight, we are going to fuck you so hard you can't walk right tomorrow.” 

Jared thrust hard into me again as if to punctuate the remark. I cried out and my fingers gripped the blankets under me. “Do you want that?” Jensen asked.

I nodded.

“Use your words, 'Mega.” Jared admonished from behind me. 

“Fuck. Yes. Please. Fuck me. Use me. Make me feel it for days.” I begged.

Jensen smiled and kissed me before standing up and moving away from the bed. I didn't have much time to think about it before Jared started pounding into me. My whole body shook. I tried to push back against him but his grip in my hips meant he had me exactly where he wanted me. I couldn't do anything but struggle to hold myself up and take the fucking he was giving me. 

Just as pleasure was building higher and higher inside me I felt the bed move. My eyes opened to see Jensen kneeling in front of me, his cock hard and long again, standing proudly in my face. 

He didn't have to say a word. No, I knew my Alphas, and my Alphas knew me. I opened my mouth and he slid past my lips. I had to struggle to relax my throat as Jared refused to let up his pace. Jensen's hand tangled in my hair and pushed past my gag reflex and into my throat. My eyes watered as he began fucking my mouth in time with Jared's thrusts. I was never without a cock in my body. One moved back while the other thrust forward. 

My body shook as I came though I could make no sound around Jensen’s cock. I knew I could stop this if I wanted. Two taps on Jen’s hip and this would end. But I didn't want it to. I loved this. Loved when they fucked me like this. Used me like this. They kept fucking me through as I came, shaking and clenching around Jared. Abruptly, they pulled back and o fell to the bed between them. 

“Ride him, Omega.” Jared whispered in my ear as Jen made myself comfortable on the pillows. My breath hitched, I knew what was coming. I stood up to take off my dress but his large hands stopped me. “Leave it. Heels too.”

I nodded and he bent and bit down in his mating mark, making my knees buckle under me. He didn't let me go until I could stand again, then he swatted my ass and I quickly climbed up onto the bed. 

Jensen wasted no time and grabbed me by the hips. I cried out again through a throat that was already sore, as I was impaled on his cock for the second time this evening. I was dripping with cum and slick, already thoroughly used, but still he filled me, stretching me to accommodate him. I began to ride him, bouncing up and down while rolling my hips in a way that had my breasts bouncing in a way I knew he liked to watch. 

Jared moved around the room, getting something from his luggage before returning to the bed. I kept my pace until a large hand on my back pushed me forward. I braced my hands on Jensen's chest and bit my lip. My breath had bounced out of my dress and were dangling down, my nipples barely touching his chest between my hands. 

I gasped as Jared slid one lubed finger into my ass. No matter how many times we had done this, it would always hurt a bit and it would always take some prep. My Omega body could take a lot, but this I still had to prep for. With his finger firmly in my ass, Jared pulled lightly at my shoulder with his free hand until I was nearly sitting again. “Ride him, Omega.”

It was a whole new order if sensations. Riding Jensen while Jared's finger moved in and out if my ass was pain and pleasure. Usually, when they did this they were the ones moving. I would just sit there and hold on for dear life. This was different. 

Jared stopped me after a few minutes, just as I thought I was going to cum, and repeated his.process, sliding a second finger into my ass. He pulled me back up and instructed me to ride Jen again. 

A third and fourth time he did this. Each time taking me almost to the edge before pulling back. Finally, as I thought I would start to cry and beg to cum, he pulled his fingers out and I felt the blunt head of his cock stretching me wide. Jensen smiled and pushed the hair from my face as tears filled my eyes. That pain quickly subsided as the both started to move. Jared's thrusts pushed me onto Jen, picking up the back and forth motion they had been doing earlier. 

My fingers dug into Jensen's shoulders as I shook between them. Their pace got faster and faster and all I could do was hang on as my orgasm ripped through me. I screamed as I came. A stream of curses fell from my lips alongside declarations of love. 

After about the third time I'd come, I started to feel Jared falter. “Fuck. Fuck…” he growled up. “Sky…..” In the aftermath, I always smile how he says my name as he cums instead of Omega. 

Spent, Jared pulled from me and fell to the side. He'd figured out how to time his thrusts so that when his knot started to form, it wouldn't lock inside me. 

As soon as Jared moved, Jensen pulled from me and spun me around. My face was pushed into the pillows while he hauled my hips up to meet him. He sank back into my cunt and started his own brutal pace again. “Fuck, Omega. You… you make me feel like I'm in rut all the time. I just want to fuck you and fill you up. Fuck….” I could hear anything else as my body shook again. I screamed into the pillows as I felt his knot catch. I came hard, clenching around his knot as I felt him let out a long groan and another ‘fuck’ that I'd learned to associate with his release. 

He collapsed to my side and pulled me close to him, arranging our limbs so we could be as comfortable as possible until his knot went down. Jared immediately tucked himself in against my front and kissed me. 

“I love you, Sky.” He whispered against my forehead. 

I could feel Jensen's hot breath against my hair as he murmured his love too. “I love you both. My alphas.” I grinned and snuggled close to them. We lay like that for a few minutes. “Um… so I don't have any clothes for tomorrow.”

Jared huffed. 

“A pity.” Jensen added.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The con continues....

“She's going to kick your ass when she finds out you're doing that while she's asleep.” Gen's voice was weirdly distorted to my sleepy brain. I yawned and stretched, inhaling the amazing blend of Alpha scents I'd grown so used to. My movements were limited by the two solid masses of muscle on either side of me. 

“She's not asleep so she can't be too mad.” Jared replied while I felt more than heard Jensen's chuckle. I blinked open my eyes and looked around. Squinting, I barely was able to make out Gen's face on Jared's phone hovering over the bed. 

“How long has he been on the phone?” I grumbled through a yawn. 

“Ten minutes at most.” Jared answered.

“Fifteen.” Gen corrected, amused. “I do like the purple, by the way.”

I sat up a bit and snatched the phone from Jared's hand with a sleepy grin. “It's only temporary.” I responded. “But I might keep it, or maybe a darker blue. I don't know.” 

Gen grinned at me as Jared and Jensen both snuggled closer to me, Jen still refusing to really rouse more than he had to. Jared settling his head against my breasts so he could still see Gen. I smirked a bit as Jen's hand slid across my stomach and rested on Jared's shoulder. Their simple need to touch each other always made me smile. 

“So, how are you enjoying your first convention?” Gen was asking. 

“It's…. Different. That's for sure.” I answered. “Not like others I've been to.”

“But you are having fun, right?” She asked.

“Oh definitely.” I smirked. “Today, I'm not so sure though. I hear the stars of this show are supposed to be there and I just don't find them all that interesting.” My comment earned me a pair of nips followed by fingers in my side, sending me into a fit of giggles.

Gen was laughing in her end as well. “Well, have a good time, lovey.” 

We all blew kisses to the phone and Gen promised to pass her love on to the kids and Danneel. I yawned again flopped back onto the pillows as hands slid over my body. Jared's lips caught mine as Jensen slid between the cover, dotting kisses down my stomach as he moved between my thighs. 

We barely made it to the convention in time for their morning panel.

\----

“I'm guessing you are the reason that they were almost late to their panel?” Casey whispered to me after the panel was over. “And why they were in rare form?” 

“Shush, you.” I blushed. “I need to go upstairs and change. The whole wearing yesterday's clothes thing is just not going to work.”

“We better hurry then. Because we've got PhotoOps soon.” She laughed and we hurried upstairs to our room. 

“So did you have a good time after I left?” I asked her as I changed clothes and slathered some scent blocking lotion onto my skin. I wanted to surprise my Alphas in the Photo Ops and having them be able to scent me the minute I walked into the room would kinda ruin that surprise.

Casey sighed dramatically before breaking into a fit of goggles. “You bet I did!”

“I'm gonna need details, you know.” I smirked at her as I zipped up my boots. 

“Well, first I was just totally flirting with this girl. But she had a boyfriend. But they were totally down for a wild night with moi! Girl! Is that your life? Threesome after threesome, cause I gotta tell ya, last night was amazeballs!” Casey talked animatedly, her hands flying wildly as she talked.

I laughed in response. “And foursomes, and fivesomes when we are all together. But also sometimes it's just two of us. It's fun, but it's a lot of work too. Making sure everyone is on the same page, then there is schedules, and children.” I smiled a bit. “so it's exhausting sometimes but yeah, it's kinda amazeballs and I wouldn't change any of it.” 

We made it downstairs in time for my photo op with Jensen. Technically, photos with both my Alphas had been sold out, but upon seeing the name of the credit card Jensen had given me, an exception had been made. Part of me felt bad about it. The part of me that saw how much all this cost. But both not Alpha's had told me to have a good time this weekend, and I certainly wasn't going to argue. 

Casey was happy to sit out the solo ops, instead opting for ones with both guys and Misha in them. So I was alone as I stood in line for my photo. I watched as girls gushed and squealed, jumping up and down with excitement to meet him. I heard one girl behind me talking about how good he smelled and I felt a twist in my stomach. I had to push the jealousy down. He was mine. My Alpha. This girl didn't need to be talking about how good he smelled. 

I took a couple deep breaths and stepped forward with the line. He was mine. And Jared's, and Danneel's, and Gen's. When this day was over, it was me and our family that he went home to. I had to remind myself of that. Had to push the Omega instincts down as we got closer to him. 

I could see him before he could see me. I pushed the jealousy aside and watched him with his fans. He was so warm and nice, spending a few seconds to pose and take a picture with each of them. It was a side of him I hadn't really seen. 

He noticed me when I was still a few people back in the line. He froze, green eyes staring at me with a look I almost couldn't place. I smirked at him for just a moment before he was pulled back to the moment and the girl who was wanting a hug pose. 

Finally, it was my turn. He took my hand and pulled me close, dipping his head to my ear. “I hate these scent blockers. Wash them off before the panel. I wanna smell you, ‘Mega.” 

I shivered. His voice making my knees weak and my core wet. “Alpha.” I whimpered. 

We looked at the camera then and the flash went off. It was over that fast. But I caught the spark in his eye and smirk on his face as I was ushered out of the room. 

“Are you okay?” Casey asked as she caught up with me outside the room. 

I nodded though I knew my face was flushed. Another fan walked up and smiled at me. “It's okay, honey. He affects us all that way the first time.”

I scowled at her as she walked away while Casey laughed. “Seriously, you bang that man on a regular basis, but a 15 second photo op in front of a ton of people has you flustered?”

I giggled a bit. “Imagine what Jared's is going to be like?”

\---

We got food while we waited for Jared's PhotoOp and I reapplied the scent blockers. Jensen had said to have them off before the panel. He said nothing about before then. Though, I expected he told Jared about my stunt, so my other Alpha wouldn't be nearly as surprised to see me. Which made me a little nervous. 

And of course, when he saw me instead of being surprised, he winked. The girl behind me nearly fainted as she thought it was for her. I didn't have a chance to really even think about her. I knew that wink. That was his mischievous wink. What the hell did he have planned?

Nervously, I fidgeted with my clothes. Making sure my jacket and shirt were sitting properly and my hair wasn’t doing anything weird. When it was my turn, I stepped up to him and he gave me that smirk and made me weak in the knees. “Look at me, 'Mega.” He whispered as he slid his hands into my jacked and pulled me close. Our foreheads pressed together, I hand to hold onto his jacket to stay upright. The camera snapped with a flash from the bulbs and he released me. Fuck, I wanted to kiss him. Really bad. But I forced my weak knees to take me out of the room. 

His scent still filled my nose as I found a place to sit on the floor. The tile was cool under me. “Fuck.” I whispered while Casey giggled. 

“You gonna be alright there, babe?” She asked through her giggled. I glared at her as I reached into my pocket to find my phone. 

I frowned as I felt something else in my pocket. My phone buzzed at the same time. “Jay is calling.” I said to Casey as I stood and walked away from the crowds of people to answer.

“Alpha.” I whispered into the phone. 

“Have your Op with Jared yet?” he asked. His voice was low and my brain gave me the memory of how he smelled when his voice got that low.

“Yes.” I answered back, not trusting myself to say much else.

“Good. You should have a present in your pocket.” He responded. “Are you away from people?” I answered affirmatively. I could almost hear his smirk. “Good. Go ahead and look at it.”

The gift was a small vibrator. “Alpha…” I started. 

“It's controlled by an app on our phones.” Jen was saying. “Wash off the scent blockers and have this in your little pussy for the panel.”

I let out a breath. I was already drenched by the thought of it. “But…” 

His tone changed. “If you don't want to, you don't have to, Sky.”

“No. You're just evil, that's all.” He chuckled in response. 

“I've got to go, 'Mega. Love you.”

“I love you, too.” I answered, still staring at the box in my hand. 

\---  
I didn't have a lot of time to run up to my room, wash the scent blockers off, and slid the vibrator into my cunt. It was cold and hard and felt a little weird at first, but as I was rushing back through the halls, I barely felt it. I took my seat in time for Rob and Louden Swain to come to the stage and start playing the intro music for the panel. 

That's when the vibrator started a low buzz. It took me by surprise at first and I was glad that the music was playing and people were screaming so no one noticed my shriek in surprise. Except Casey, who just giggled, knowing exactly what was going on. 

I set my jaw squeezed my thighs together as the low buzz remained steady. Jared and Jensen both took the stage and began their banter. Then there were questions. I couldn't take my eyes off them and every few minutes Jared or Jen would catch my eye and smirk. I could smell them, my Alphas, and with the buzzing in my cunt, I knew they could smell me. 

My heart was racing and my breathing was coming fast. I struggled not to squirm in my seat as they talked about pranks on set. I wanted release so bad. I wanted to drag them both off stage and fuck them. 

I missed whatever joke had been said but suddenly Jared had his over jacket off and I was hit in the face with another wave of his scent. The crowd went wild and I had to fight to remain calm. Then Jensen acted like he was going to take his pants off. My heart raced. 

I'd seen videos of their panels before. They were in really rare form. Suddenly, Jared looked at his phone and the buzzing in my pussy stopped. It almost hurt, the lack of stimulation. Air filled my lungs and I bit my cheek to keep the whimper from escaping. 

Casey chuckled next to me. “They are acting like this, because of you.” 

I frowned at her, confused. “They can scent you, smell you. But can't do anything about it right now. Your Alphas are posturing. I don't think you'll be able to walk once they are done with you.” She whispered in my ear. 

Jensen flashed me a smirk before looking down at his own phone. 

The buzzing started back up and this time it was stronger. Pulsing against inside me, almost hitting my g spot and an annoying distance from my clit. I wanted to cum so bad. 

I didn't hear any of the rest of the questions. The blood in my ears was roaring and I could taste blood from where I was biting the side of my cheek. Finally, they answered the last question and left the stage. As the crowds started to move, my phone buzzed. My vision was hazy but I could see Jared name and a room name. 

Casey laughed at me as I took off to find the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of Sky at VegasCon.

My phone rang as I burst from the auditorium and I answered it on instinct. “H… hello?”

“Where are you, 'Mega?” Jared's voice was low but teasing. He was enjoying this.

I looked around as people moved around me. “I don't know where that room is.” I answered. “I'm in the hall by the photo op room.”

“Go down the hall where the meet and greets are. Knock on the last door to the right.” He instructed. My knees were weak as I maneuvered through the crowd of people, trying not to draw attention to myself. I was about to duck down the hallway when my path was suddenly blocked by a couple of smiling girls. 

“Hey! You’re…. Aren't you their Omega?” The one girl asked and I blinked at her. My brain didn't want to work. The throbbing between my thighs reducing my cognitive processes to a slow crawl.

“Excuse me?” I asked before it dawned on me that after a full weekend of being here, I'd finally been recognized. 

“You're her. I'm sorry, they never mentioned your name. I'm kinda shocked that no one asked questions about you in there.” The taller girl babbled. 

“I'm sorry. But I really have to go.” I went to duck around the girls. 

“Can we get a picture really fast?” The shorter girl asked. 

“Sky?” Jared's voice was suddenly worried in my ear. I shook my head and responded to him. “One moment.”

I forced my best smile and took a selfie with the girls. They thanked me and I hurried off before anyone else could gather. “Sky don't go to the door on the right now. Go through the one on the left.”

I frowned but did as he said, and was greeted by several body guards I didn't know. “Oh. I… I'm. Sorry…”

One nodded at me. “Through that door. Right. Look for similar door, ma’am.” 

“We're waiting, ‘Mega.” Jared sounded breathless. My heart pounded in my chest as I ran out the door and found the other one. I barely made it through the door and I was scooped into strong arms. 

I don't know what happened to my phone. All I knew was that my Alphas were here and I needed them. Their scent surrounded me as Jared kissed me hard, his lips bruising mine. 

Jensen slid up behind me his hands running down my sides as his head dipped to my neck. “I wanted to take you the minute I saw you in the photo room.” He nipped at his claim bite and my knees gave in, if Jared hadn't been holding me so tight against him, I would have fallen. “Those fucking blockers. I hate them. I need to smell you.”

I couldn't respond. My tongue dueled with Jared's. I shuddered against them. “Please.” I begged. The small vibrator still buzzed and my cunt throbbed around it, eager, desperate for more. “i need you… alpha…” I whimpered against Jared's lips. 

“We don't have a lot of time.” Jen answered, his hands finding my pants, swiftly unfastening them and shoving the fabric down my thighs. Jared slipped a hand between my legs, pressing against my clit, drawing a moan from my lips. A moment later he pulled the vibrator from my cunt. I don't know what he did with it. I was too focused on the sudden lack of stimulation that was almost as tortuous as the stimulation itself had been. 

I whimpered and clutched at Jared's shirt. I was vaguely aware that he'd lost his jacket and open button down, leaving him just in his t-shirt. “We need to be quick.” Jen stated again, his voice low in my ear. 

Jared made quick work of his pants as he and Jen did their silent communication thing over my shoulder. Jared lifted me a moment later and I bit my tongue to keep from crying out in surprise. I tasted blood on my tongue as I suppressed another cry when I was impaled on his this cock. Jensen stood behind me, balancing my weight against Jared's thrusts. I clung to them both, lasting barely a few minutes before my orgasm ripped through me. 

Jared's knot started to catch and I felt him shift his footing and angle. His thick cock still hit all the perfect spots but his knot formed outside my cunt instead of stretching and filling me, locking us together. His teeth latched onto the scars of his mate bite as he came, muffling most of his moans and grunts as he spilled inside me. 

Jared had barely stepped back, letting my legs fall to the ground, when Jensen turned us, bending me over the only table in the room. One hand held tight to my hip while the other gripped my shoulder. Jared's cum was dripping down my leg as Jen sank his cock into my sopping wet cunt. It always amazed me how they could fuck me like this, one after the other and I could still feel so full.

Jen used his grip on my shoulder to pull me back to each of his thrusts. My legs shook and burned a bit at the effort of holding myself up over the table. But fuck it felt amazing. Knowing all of the people outside this room who'd probably do drastic things to be there I was, heightened the sensations. 

Jared moved around the table and locked his lips over mine, cutting off my scream of ecstasy as I came. Hard. My cunt clenching around Jensen's cock.

“Oh fuck!” I heard him growl. Jared moved around me as my body trembled with aftershocks under Jen’s continued pounding. I could feel Jared slip a hand between myself and Jen, wrapping his hand around the other Alpha's knot. Looking over my shoulder, they were locked in a desperate kiss while Jen's hips kept snapping forward. I don't know if it was seeing my Alphas kissing or the added pressure on my clit, but I couldn't hold the cry back as I came again. 

Jen cursed against Jared's lips and I felt his body stiffen as he came. 

Breathless, we sat in the floor a free minutes later, dressed but still catching our breath.

“I don't want you out of my sight again today.” Jared said, nuzzling his mark on my neck. 

“You still have things to do.” I replied.

“Do you still have things to do?” Jensen asked.   
“Well I have a J2M ops and a Castiel one… then autographs…” I smirked.

“We'll get you your pic with us. And you can leave for Misha's op. But the rest of the time…” Jared was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Guys. Time’s up!” Cliff's voice was firm. “Don't make me come in there and drag you out.”

My Alphas groaned and I could help but giggle.

\---

I tried to argue with my Alphas that I couldn't leave Casey on her own, but my best friend was perfectly content to spend the rest of the day with the couple she's spent the night with. I'd stuck my tongue out and called her a traitor but she'd blown me a kiss and disappeared down the hall. 

First, they'd gotten me a chair so I could sit out of the way and watch the photo ops, much to the handlers dismay. After learning who I was, they stopped arguing. During a quick break in photo ops, I got to talking with the photographer, Chris. The next thing I knew, I was helping taking the pictures.

“I don't know if I'm happy about this or not.” He laughed with Jared and Jensen in between shots. “I get a break, but if I'm not careful, I'm going to lose my job!” 

I stuck my tongue out at him as one of the girls who had asked me for a picture earlier came up for her “sandwich” op. “Oh! It's you again! Can… can you be in the picture too?”

I blinked a few times and looked back and forth between my Alphas and Chris. 

“Sure, do you want to, Sky?” Jared asked. Jensen gave a short nod to let me know it was okay. Hesitantly, I handed the camera back to Chris and stepped into the shot. The girl gave me a big hug while the guys gave their best confused faces. The girl thanked us before skipping off. 

I was about to walk off when I felt someone else come up behind me. I startled and turned to find Misha standing there with a smirk. “Might as well get yours done first.” Jensen grinned. 

My Alphas both pressed close to my side, both looking at me intently while I smirked at the camera. I couldn't see what Misha did but later when I got my photo, I'd burst out laughing at his perfect “rolling eyes” look. 

\---

It was well after midnight when I felt arms slide under around me. I blinked open my eyes, Jared’s Alpha scent filling my nose as he lifted me and held me close. “Did I fall asleep?” I mumbled. “I can walk…”

“Shhhh…” He said softly as he shifted me in his arms and held me close.The last thing I remembered was curling up in a chair and watching him and Jen signing autographs. Watching them interact with their fans was a beautiful thing. Dee and Gen had told me that it was but I hadn’t really believed until tonight. I got it now. But the day had been long and it hadn’t taken too long before my eyelids had drooped. 

I was vaguely aware of the walk from the convention area, the chill of the night air, and being placed into the large SUV we had ridden over from their hotel in. I heard them both chuckle a little as I shifted and snuggled against Jensen while Jared climbed into the SUV.   
“She’s out.” Jensen clucked and I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the bed in the hotel room. 

“No, ‘m not…” I rubbed my eyes. 

Jensen’s face swam in front of my vision and it took me a minute to realize that my contacts were in desperate need of changing. “You are, sweetheart. But let’s get you ready for bed.”

I yawned and forced myself from the bed. “Gotta get my contacts out…” 

Ten minutes later, I was comfortable and exhausted, sandwiched between my Alphas. “I don’t think I can do this with you every weekend.”

Jared kissed my shoulder as he wrapped himself around me and Jensen chuckled a bit as he kissed my head. “It’s not every weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this side story. This doesn't really have a place within the larger Unconventional Love plotline but I couldn't stop thinking about it after I went to SPNLV in February. 
> 
> I will now focus on the main Unconventional Love story which I have been sorely neglecting. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
